


Snowing

by glyphsbowtie



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyphsbowtie/pseuds/glyphsbowtie
Summary: It's snowing, and Martin doesn't understand why she's brought him up here.





	Snowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knockknockitssatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knockknockitssatan/gifts).



> A little something for the Holistic Gift Exchange :)

“It’s snowing.”

She breathes the words, dark eyes glittering with delight as she opens her palms and stares up at the heavens. A few silvery flakes are clinging to her soft hair, to her fragile eyelashes, and he fights the urge to reach over and brush them out.

“You’re happy,” he says, and it’s an observation, not a question.

She turns to him anyway, mouth still turned upwards in the sort of smile she wears rarely, joyous and pure. “It’s Christmas Eve, and it’s snowing. Of course I’m happy.” Tentatively, she reaches out and wraps her cold fingers around his, and he almost draws his back from her. Not because he doesn’t want to hold her hand- he really, really does- but because she’s just so extremely cold. “And I’m with you.”

“I don’t understand.”

She snorts, then turns back to the view. They’re standing on top of a hill, overlooking a town. It’s peaceful. The sun is starting to dip below the horizon and thousands of lights sparkle beneath them.

“You’re cold,” he says, when she doesn’t elaborate on her previous point. “We should get back inside.”

He watches as she glances down, looking at their entwined fingers. She steps towards him, closer, the side of her body brushing against the side of his.

“Martin,” she murmurs.

Amanda is behaving… strangely. He looks over at her, trying to read her face, which is now a funny shade of pink. “Are you feeling okay?” he asks.

Rolling her eyes, she sighs. “Martin, I’m trying to make this as obvious as possible…”

And he  _ gets  _ it. The romantic view, the festive time, the way she’s blushing and clutching his fingers… suddenly, it is  _ really _ obvious.

And nice.

More than nice.

He tries to hide a smile. “Make what obvious?”

She looks up at him fleetingly, her cheeks flaming and her mouth twisted nervously. “You know, I-”

He kisses her. It happens rather suddenly, and he doesn’t plan to do it; one minute, she’s blinking those dark eyes up at him, worrying her bottom lip, and the next he’s cupped her cheek in his free hand and lowered his lips to hers. He hesitates a moment, waiting for her to push him away, but she relaxes immediately, kissing him back. Their mouths work gently, sweetly together, and Martin muses that they  _ fit _ nicely.

“That was what you meant, right?” he asks softly, when their mouths come apart.

She nods. “Yeah.”

“Merry Christmas, Drummer.” He bends down to kiss her again.


End file.
